As manufacturing and materials for a flat panel display improves, active matrix/organic light emitting diodes (AMOLED) are becoming more important for use in displays. FIG. 1 shows a driving circuit of the AMOLED that comprises a first semiconductor controllable switch T1, a second semiconductor controllable switch T2, an energy-storage capacitor C1, and an organic light emitting diode D1. A first end of the second semiconductor controllable switch T2 receives a first control voltage VDD and a second end of the second semiconductor controllable switch T2 is connected with an anode of the organic light emitting diode D1. A cathode of the organic light emitting diode D1 receives a second control voltage VSS. A source electrode of the first semiconductor controllable switch T1 receives a data driving signal of the AMOLED, a gate electrode of the first semiconductor controllable switch T1 receives a scan driving signal of the AMOLED, and a drain electrode of the first semiconductor controllable switch T1 is connected with a gate electrode of the second semiconductor controllable switch T2. The energy-storage capacitor is connected in series between a source electrode and the gate electrode of the second semiconductor controllable switch T2, thus, the second semiconductor controllable switch T2 works in a saturation region, which provides current to the AMOLED and makes the AMOLED light.
Brightness of the driving circuit of a typical AMOLED weakens, which affects uniformity of a display region.